


Wanking

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules to wanking in an all-boys dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanking

p>When sharing a room with four blokes, one must know when to wank properly. For instance, one never wanks when the other blokes are awake (without silencing charm, of course.)

The best time to wank is when one is alone in the room. However, this rare occasion is better used for things other than wanking.

The worst time to wank is when the other blokes are in the room. Especially bad is when they know what you’re doing.

I should have reminded myself of the last, as they’re all staring at me with my hand down my trousers right now.


End file.
